Chocolate Kisses
by PitchSlapped
Summary: Matt went over to Mello's house with a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Mello was laying down on his couch, eating his last chocolate bar when his doorbell rang. He sighed and got up to see who it was.

He opened the door to reveal Matt standing there holding a box. Mello wondered what was in the box, and invited Matt to come in. Matt smiled and walked into Mello's house.

"Hey, Matt. What's in the box?" Mello asked as Matt held it out to him. Mello grabbed the box and opened it to show a bottle of lube and a condom. Mello blushed and looked up at Matt, realizing what the box was for. Matt waited for Mello to give a sign that he was okay with it, and when Mello nodded, Matt picked Mello up, carrying him into the bedroom.

He laid him on the bed, took off the blond's shirt, sucking on each of his nipples, causing Mello to let out a soft moan. Matt took off his own shirt, and slid his tongue down Mello's stomach, stopping right before he reached the other boy's pants. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down, showing that Mello was already pretty hard. This made Matt smile, and he took off the only thing that stood between Matt and Mello's cock.

When his boxers came off, the monster that was contained inside pretty much bounced out. Matt took it in his hands and slowly moved his hand up and down the boy's shaft. Mello moaned as Matt licked the tip and slid his hot tongue down the boy's shaft. Matt put the boy's entire length into his mouth, and sucked on it, while still moving his hands in the rhythm he sucked up and down.

Mello's moans were getting louder, so Matt pulled his cock out of his mouth before the boy came.

"Mello, have you ever done this before?" Matt asked. Mello blushed and shook his head.

"Then you will need to be prepared." Matt said, putting a little bit of lube on his hand, and sliding two fingers into the boy's tight entrance, which makes Mello scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Matt continued to slide the fingers in and out, until it became easy for them to do so. Then he inserted another finger, which made Mello's pain/pleasure-filled screams come back. This time, it didn't take long for him to get used to the probing, so Matt pulled his fingers out.

He took off his remaining clothes, getting lube and putting it on his cock, and positioned himself at Mello's entrance.

"Are you ready, Mello?" Matt asked, lightly touching the boy's hole with his cock. The boy nodded quickly and that was all the answer Matt needed. He slid his large cock into the boy's still tight entrance, and slid it in and out. Draco's moans were louder than before, and it just turned Matt on even more. Matt was going harder into the boy, and his pulsing cock must have hit Mello's prostate, because Mello let out the sexiest moan ever, and nearly jumped out of the bed.

Mello kept going, making sure to hit that exact spot again and again. Matt could feel that he was nearly finished, and figured Mello was as well, from how loud his moans were. Matt kept pushing in, and reached around Mello and grabbing him, pumping with the rate that he was thrusting, and soon enough, he felt Mello shoot his load all over their chests.

Not long after, Matt finished inside of Mello, and pulled out laying beside the boy. They both sighed, and fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

The next day, they woke up, got a shower together, and got dressed to get to Near's house for something, and Mello saw the calender and realized what yesterday was. It was his own birthday, how could he have forgotten?

He made his way into the kitchen and saw another box sitting on the counter with a sheet of paper beside it. He walked up to it and picked the paper up first. It read "I love you, Mello.. I always have." Mello put the paper down and picked up the box. Inside, was a lot of different kinds of chocolate, and another note. This one said "You told me you were almost out of chocolate. Happy birthday." Mello wondered who gave him the chocolate and more importantly, who loved him.

Matt and Mello were outside of Near's house, and when they walked in, they saw Near all puffy eyed, like he'd been crying all night. The first thing he said to them, shocked them.

"I saw everything, Mello. And, did you get my present for you in the kitchen?" He said, as one tear fell.


	2. Chapter 2

(Back when Near came with the present)

Near was going to walk to Mello's house, and give him the present, and, hopefully, tell him the truth. He knocked on the door, and no one came, so he knocked harder. Still, no one came so he figured Mello was asleep. He opened the door, a smile on his face because he was eager to tell the adorable blond about how much he loved him.

Near walked into the living room first, to see if Mello was in there. He wasn't, so he made his way toward Mello's bedroom. Along the way, he heard something that sounded like moaning. Was Mello watching porn or something? Near thought, or more like hoped.

He opened Mello's bedroom door a little bit, and didn't see anything at first. Then as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Mello and Matt on the bed, having sex. Near's eyes widened and he felt numb. He couldn't cry, he couldn't do anything but watch as the one he loved was having sx with someone else.

Near backed up slowly, shutting the door again and slid down to the floor right there. He hugged his knees to his chest and the tears began to fall. He was making sure he didn't let out a sob sound as he got up and put the present on the counter in the kitchen, then he found three pieces of paper and a pencil. On one sheet, wrote why he got Mello the present, and stuck it in there with the chocolates, on another he wrote 'I love you, Mello... I always have.' and put that beside the present.

The last piece, he took home with him, along with the pencil. He opened the door to outside slowly, so they wouldn't notice that he was here, and shut it just as quietly. He ran home, the tears falling, and it began to rain as he was running. He fell down, and scraped his knee, but he didn't care. He kept running and fell again, but this time he just lay there, crying in the pouring rain.

He didn't want to get up. Didn't want to go home. Didn't want to see either Matt or Mello ever again. Didn't want to see the world again. All Near wanted at that moment was to die. He got up slowly, limping for some reason. He probably twisted his ankle or something.

He made his way home, feeling pain, both physical and emotional. He finally got inside, and collapsed onto the couch because his ankle wouldn't hold his weight anymore.

That's when he remembered that he had to see Matt and Mello tomorrow morning. He wouldn't be able to do it. He would cry seeing Mello's face. He would cry from hate when he saw Matt again. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't. That night, he cried himself to sleep with one thought. 'I love Mello.'

Near woke up that morning, and wiped his wet eyes, checking what time it was. It was nearly time for the guys to come over. Suddenly all that happened last night came back to Near and he looked at his ankle. It was swollen. Great..

He heard a knock on his door, and called for them to come in. It was, of course, Matt and Mello. Near could see that Mello was upset about something. Near looked Mello in the eyes, holding back his tears as he mustered up the will to speak.

"I saw everything, Mello. And, did you get my present for you in the kitchen?" Near said, and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He felt one tear fall, and he looked down so they wouldn't see any more.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Near." Mello said, taking a step closer to Near. Near shook his head, which made Mello stop, and Near looked at them.

"Don't be sorry, Mello. You obviously want to be with Matt. It's fine." He said, which was a complete lie. Nothing was fine right now. Nothing at all.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt said, looking from Mello to Near. Near shook his head and Mello opened his mouth to speak.

"Near came to give me a present for my birthday, and he saw us, Matt."

"I understand that, but what did he mean, you want to be with me?" Matt said backing up a little bit. Near stared at Matt. He wouldn't hurt Mello, would he?

"I do want to be with you, Matt. I love you." Mello said. Near stood and was about to get out of the room, but Mello turned to Near.

"Please don't leave. I love you too, Near. Can't I love both of you?" He said. Near shook his head.

"No, Mello. You can't have both of us. It's either me, or him." Near said, sighing sadly, already knowing who Mello would choose.

"I'm sorry, Near, but I love Matt. I want to be with him." Mello said sadly and stepped closer to Matt. Matt shook his head.

"I don't want to be with you, Mello." Matt said walking out the door. Mello's eyes were wide as he turned back to Near, who wasn't there anymore. Where did he go? Mello walked around his house, and found another note outside the kitchen door. Mello picked it up, and his eyes widened. He read the note over and over again, hoping it would change what it said.

'Goodbye, everyone. Be happy, Mello.' was what the note said. Mello ran into the kitchen and saw Near on the ground, a knife in his chest. He killed himself. Mello got down on the ground beside Near's dead body and hugged it to him, getting blood all over him. Mello didn't care. He loved the boy that he was holding, and hoped he chose him in the first place, but it's too late for that. Mello couldn't be without Near. He decided what he would do. He pulled the knife out of Near's chest and positioned it right at his chest.

"Goodbye. I love you, Near." And then, everything went black.

The End.


End file.
